


What happened?

by MyCatIsMyEditor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is not happy, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Red Kryptonite, Well it could have been worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCatIsMyEditor/pseuds/MyCatIsMyEditor
Summary: Kara has a headache and Lena looks tense but everyone else is smiling. What could possibly have happened?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 44
Kudos: 588





	What happened?

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and it amused me so I thought it might amuse y'all too. Enjoy.

Kara’s head was pounding and it felt like someone had burnt her neck. She sat up slowly blinking as her vision cleared to reveal a pair of very nice shoes on the pavement in front of her. She knew only one person with shoes that nice. Well at least she wasn’t in immediate danger. She looked up at Lena confused and rubbing her neck. Had she been bitten by something? 

They clearly weren’t at the DEO or Lena’s lab. Kara looked around noting she was apparently lying on the sidewalk surrounded by a large crowd of people. A crowd that was thankfully keeping a three foot radius around them. Lena was standing in front of her car looking very put together in a grey pencil skirt and white shirt. She looked… tense.

“Ow. What happened?” Kara asked clutching her head.

Lena held up a small black device that looked like a taser. 

“Welcome back Supergirl. What happened was red K poisoning.” Kara felt a sudden rush of panic but Lena held up her hand. “You didn’t hurt anyone. There’s just a few more potholes than normal in the roads from your landings. I’ll get them fixed.”

Kara sighed in relief. She noticed a lot of phones pointed at her. She forced herself to let go of her aching head and pull into her Supergirl persona. She had an image to keep up. Paragons of hope did not get headaches. 

“I am in your debt Miss Luthor. Thank you for saving me,” She gave Lena a smile. “I’m pleased to know that even should I fall National City will always have people like you to help protect it’s citizens.”

Lena nodded slowly and Kara heard several choked laughs from the people around them. She looked around to see the collection of smothered smiles from everyone still filming them. Lena was glaring at her those perfectly manicured nails tapping her arm. Kara moved to get up but Lena motioned for her to stay seated. She glanced around at the cameras.

“It’s a prototype I want to be sure you’re okay before you get up,” Lena whispered. 

Kara nodded not wanting to alert anyone to her potentially weakened state. She leaned back a little trying to look casual even as she continued to sit on the dirty sidewalk. She looked back at Lena trying to pull together her foggy memories. She’d been having an off day, there’d been that issue with getting eaten by that giant alien fish in the bay. Then she’d gone to help with some kind of cleanup at an old industrial complex. Then everything was a bit fuzzy. She vaguely remembered a cat in a tree. The continued tapping of Lena’s fingers alerted her that potholes might not have been the only damage she did. Unfortunately her memory was not interested in providing her a possible explanation. She decided a general apology might be best.

“I’m guessing I might have done or said something to um… upset you.”

There was suddenly a lot of laughter from the people watching them. Lena gritted her teeth and smiled down at her. 

“Upset isn’t the word I would use,” Lena said slowly.

Lena turned to smile at the crowd of people on the street around them.

“In the interest of saving time would any of you be able to playback your audio for Supergirl?”

Several people quickly nodded and a brief moment of negotiation later a young woman in a bright orange beanie started her video from the beginning.

_“-girl is something wrong?” Lena asked._

_“What are you doing right now?” Kara asked._

Kara could hear the irritation in her voice. This couldn’t be good.

_“Nothing that can’t be put off. Has something happened?” Lena said._

_“Nothing life threatening I’ve just had a shit day and Alex has a stick so far up her ass right now I’m amazed she’s not choking on it,” Kara said with a sigh._

_There was a pause._

_“Are you feeling alright?” Lena asked._

_“No I got eaten twice today, this suit smells like ass and itches like crazy. And I’m tired of having my sister tell me what to do all the time. Go deal with this fire. Go get this cat out of a tree. Oh no Supergirl there’s an issue at the port. I don’t fucking care there’s a fire department for a reason. Can’t humans clean up their shit for once so I can have a fucking shower. If it’s not a giant alien wreaking havoc I’m sure they can deal with it.”_

That definitely sounded like her on red kryptonite. She looked up and saw everyone was still smiling at her. Okay so that wasn’t it though Alex might kill her for the stick comment. Lena motioned for her to keep listening.

_“Well I’m sure no one would blame you for taking a break to go get cleaned up,” Lena said slowly._

_“I don’t care if they do.”_

Yep definitely red kryptonite her. Though the I’m a God stuff hadn’t happened so that was nice.

_“Not that I’m not always happy to see you Supergirl but I’m just wondering, did you come to vent at me about your day or was there a more specific reason you’ve sought me out?” Lena asked._

Kara had a feeling she knew what was coming.

_“Do I need to spell it out? Normally you’re so much faster on the uptake. Stressful day, I need a shower, and you’re” there was a pause. “Not wearing underwear-”_

_Lena started coughing clearly trying to signal her to shut up. It did not work._

_“I can have us back at your penthouse and in the shower in less than a minute and be knuckle deep in you in less than two so are you in or not? Because again shit day Lena I’m not feeling very patient right now.”_

Kara was bright red as she buried her face in her hands to hide from Lena’s glare. The crowd around them laughed. At least they were having a good time.

_“Sure Supergirl just give me a minute to grab my things.”_

_Kara sighed heavily._

_“Fine but you’re going down on me first because-”_

_Her next words were cut off her own surprised yelp and the sound of something buzzing followed by a thump._

Kara figured this must have been the moment Lena hit her with the device to extract the red kryptonite.

_“Well Supergirl it looks like you went down first. Though a bit more literally than you intended,” Lena said._

Lena waved her hand and the recording was stopped. Kara slowly pulled her cape over her head to hide her face and lay down again silently praying for the ground to swallow her up. The crowd started laughing.

“Miss Luthor if you would be so kind as to succumb to madness and kill me now that would be great,” Kara mumbled.

The laughter got louder and Kara heard Lena join them for a moment. She heard Lena move closer and the cape was shifted off her face with a flick. She gave Lena a sheepish look. Lena raised an eyebrow.

“I take it the shower sex is no longer on the table,” Kara said.

The crowd laughed again as Lena slowly shook her head. But she did also hold out a hand to help her to her feet.

“Yeah uh, I should um… go get cleaned up.” The sound of approaching DEO vans to reached her ears. “Uh oh.”

“Alex?” Lena asked.

Kara nodded. The full realization of just what had happened hit her. She turned to Lena and grabbed her shoulders suddenly terrified.

“She’s going to _kill_ me,” Kara said. 

The first van came to a stop drawing everyone’s attention. Seconds later DEO agents in black swarmed out and in the lead was a furious Alex. Kara hid behind Lena. Lena straightened up and forced a smile as Alex stormed over.

“It’s alright I have extracted the RK and I’ll make adjustments to her suit to prevent this happening again.”

Kara started nodding quickly behind her. Alex ignored Lena trying to get around her and grab her sister. Lena blocked Alex as best she could as Kara dodged.

“What the fuck Supergirl!” Alex yelled.

Kara dodged again and Lena grabbed Alex’s jacket holding her in place. She wasn’t really strong enough to stop her but it would slow her down enough for Kara to avoid her.

“To be fair considering everything I could have done while poisoned this is pretty low on the damage stakes,” Kara said quickly.

This apparently did not soothe Alex. She made another grab for Kara and Lena managed to block it moving Alex three steps to the left to give them more room to move away from her car.

“Five years of NDA’s, counterintelligence work and PR training and you just stand on the street and tell everyone you’re banging a Luthor!”

“Hey!” Kara and Lena said.

Alex gave Lena an apologetic look.

“It’s not you Lena you’re not the problem here. It’s that fucking idiot right there letting everyone know about it. Do you have any idea how much paperwork this is going to require!”

“She was poisoned. You can’t blame her,” Lena said firmly.

“Watch me! What were you thinking?” Alex demanded.

“I wasn’t thinking I was poisoned!” Kara yelled back.

“Of all the people in this city you could have a casual thing with why her?” Alex asked indicating Lena. “No offense,” she added. Lena rolled her eyes. “Hang on Luthor why-”

“Everyone needs a hobby,” Lena said cutting her off.

Alex glared at her. Apparently she didn’t think having sex with Kara was a _hobby_. Lena met the glare with a raised eyebrow. Alex backed down to returned to glaring at Kara.

“Stop judging me she’s hot,” Kara said pouting.

Alex looked ready to explode. Lena laughed and turned to wink at Kara. Kara smiled back.

“Do not flirt with each other!” Alex yelled. “Do you have any idea how hard this is going to be to cover up?”

Kara and Lena looked at Alex in disbelief.

“I don’t think you can cover this up. I’m pretty sure it’s trending already,” Lena said.

She glanced over at the crowd. They had been slowly pushed back by the DEO agents but there was still a lot of phones out and they could definitely hear everything. 

“Is there a hashtag yet?” Kara asked loudly.

There was several nods.

“What’s winning?” Lena yelled.

Answers were shouted out.

“SuperGay.”

“ASuperAndALuthor.”

“SuperShowerSex.”

“SuperGoesDown.”

“LuthorFucksASuper.”

“TheGaySuper.”

Kara shrugged.

“Could be worse,” she said looking at Lena.

“KnuckleDeepInALuthor and Luthor’sGotNoUnderwear are also popular,” someone else yelled.

Kara winced as Lena glared at her. Alex took the chance and escaped Lena’s hold to grab Kara’s cape using it to pull her sister into a headlock. Seeing no immediate danger, besides Alex, Lena figured her job was done. She opened her car door and nodded to Frank. He quickly took his place behind the wheel.

“Well since everything is back to normal I’ll go back to the lab and make the adjustments to her suit. Supergirl you’re going to have to get used to gloves.”

“Okay,” Kara said struggling against her sister’s hold. 

Kara gave her a pleading look. Lena hesitated. Kara was clearly drained of her powers considering she had yet to escape Alex’s hold. Lena sighed stepping aside.

“Fine. You can recharge in my lab. But you’re making this up to me.”

Kara elbowed Alex and wriggled free. She dived through the open car door and Lena slid in behind her shutting it quickly. Frank put his foot on the accelerator.

“Don’t even think of having sex!” Alex yelled after them.

Six hours later Catco reporter Kara Danvers made two posts to her social media. One of Supergirl posing in Lena Luthor’s personal lab showing off her new gloves captioned _Supersuit successfully upgraded_. The second was a picture of Lena Luthor her hair down smiling over a box of takeaway noodles a large hickey partially hidden by her shirt collar _“Well, she did make it up to me” - LL_

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this short let me know down in the comments and check out some of my other works.


End file.
